1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floor mats and, more particularly, to a temporary, rollup mat for use in covering the floor of a motor vehicle in order to protect the floor from debris tracked into the vehicle by a passenger.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a permanent floor covering in motor vehicles such as cars and trucks in order to protect the floor from wear and to present an attractive surrounding to passengers. Further, in order to protect these known permanent floor coverings against local wear in certain regions of the floor, such as adjacent control pedals on the operator's side of the vehicle, temporary floor mats are known which may be laid on top of the permanent floor covering. These temporary mats are formed of various materials such as rubber, plastic, fibrous carpet or the like.
Although these known temporary floor mats protect the underlying permanent covering against wear, numerous problems continue to exist with their use. For example, it is common during use of motor vehicles for passengers to track mud, snow, and other debris onto the floor upon entering the vehicle, and conventional temporary mats must be frequently cleaned in order to maintain the appearance of the vehicle interior. Further, over time, conventional temporary mats lose their original shape and become unattractive so as to present as much of an eyesore as the debris itself.